This invention relates to separators and, more specifically, to separators particularly useful for separating aggregate of various sizes into differing fractions.
Conveyor haulage of aggregate from earth moving sites is desirable on long hauls due to the economy of operation. Conveyors, however, will not handle large materials, such as large rocks or boulders. When large rocks or boulders are present, it is necessary to grind or crush the aggregate to eliminate the large rocks or boulders before the aggregate may be loaded onto a conveyor. Alternately, an excavating machine of the type which grinds or crushes the material during the excavating process as, for example, a bucket wheel excavator, must be utilized in the excavating process if the grinding or crushing is to be avoided.
Still another alternative is the separation of the overly large material from the sizes which can be easily conveyed. The large rocks or boulders are then either crushed, discarded or hauled separately. Present day separators utilized in practicing the last mentioned alternative utilize vibrating screens. The same are rather expensive due to strength requirements and are quite prone to clogging.